PvXwiki talk:New Users
Keep in mind, this isn't to baby new users, but only to make sure they're not being picked on or singled-out to the point they leave the site. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 02:08, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Sad day when we actually need a policy for this D:--Relyk 02:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't it? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 03:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Can't we just implement PvX:DICK? Misery Says Moo 19:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::PvXwiki:Assume good faith, PvXwiki:Editing Builds etc, what we need is people to just not be dicks. A policy to treat people nicely is a bit well, lame. FrostytheAdmin 20:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::If this does go ahead, i'd suggest it as a guideline rather than a policy (for what i hope obvious reasons). i feel it outlines the main issues with new users, so i'd say it's good, although i'm undecided whether it's necessary. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's not really to tell them to treat people nicely, it's to encourage new users. No one wants to be new to a site that's well-known for chasing them away. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 20:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just bitchslap dicks imo. Misery Says Moo 20:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^. you'd be better off enforcing NPA with existing users, and with revert wars with the new users, existing users should know better as well, and you could also just link the new user. That said, i would like to see the contents of this page somewhere at least :/ ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::But where? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 21:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Guideline Are we happy if we make this a guideline? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I think so. It would have been useful for me (when I was new) and against me (when I've trashed new guys). 17:14, 21 March 2009 ::No need to strictly enforce it. Just to keep the new users feeling safe. ~ Big sysop 00:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) so inform the ignorant... what the hell does this "policy" propose to do? it's 100% waffle. it starts out talking about how awesome a policy it's going to be, gives a few examples of what happens to new users, then ends talking about how awesome the wiki will be when this gets implemented... but nowhere in the writeup is there anything to implement. There is no specific action to be encouraged or discouraged, there is nothing detailing what should be punished or avoided, and for the most part, it sounds like some buds talking instead of anything that belongs in mainspace. If you want to change people's personalities, you can't do it with a blanket policy. You have to do it user by user. Remember, policies (for the most part) are supposed to reflect consensus, not force everyone to change their habits. Keep that in mind while you do an entire writeup making this have at least a bit of actual content. Or focus your efforts on changing people's attitudes some other way - offer incentives or prizes for being nice. Either way, this project page isn't ready to be a policy or a guideline or anything any time soon. -Auron 00:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC)